The Aftermath
by dreamboatqueen
Summary: A continuation of the Host. There are other humans out there, other survivors... the gears in Melanie's head are turning. The human race has a chance. A chance at getting their planet back. Which side will Wanda choose? POV of Wanda and Melanie. Featuring Jelanie and O'Wanda, along with the other characters. Basically my sequel to the Host! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all! This is my little "sequel" to the Host, just a result of me being unsatisfied with the ending we got and waiting anxiously for a real sequel. I'm super excited about the movie, thought the casting was brilliant, think it will NOT be a Twilight(gross), but a well done book-to-movie. I felt like Stephenie hinted at a rebellion of the humans, so here it is! Please read and review!_

* * *

**Chapter One - Melanie:**

As my eyes, full of sleep, fluttered awake I was greeted by Jared's warm breath on my neck, as he continued on in his deep slumber. Ever since I had gained control of my own body back I took pure joy in the littlest things; such as watching Jamie continue to learn in the makeshift school the caves had or watching the man I loved sleep peacefully next to me, while the world was in chaos all around us. It brought an ease to my whole body to endlessly watch his chest rise and then fall, because I knew that he was mine, breathing and alive.

Slowly, as to not wake Jared, I climbed out of our small bed that barely fit his tall, slim figure. Luckily I fit just snug and had no discomfort at all, although that could be contributed to me being in a euphoric state because I got to sleep peacefully with Jared and alone; just like we used to. I couldn't help but smirk at how he had several limbs dangling off the bed that was too small for him alone. But that was what life was like after the human apocalypse; you had to make do with what you had and savor it for as long as you could, you never knew when everything you knew in the world would turn into dust. The invasion taught everyone on Earth about that.

I made my way to wash up in the deeper caves with the bathing pools. In the caves, you always felt grungy and grimy, no matter how hard you scrubbed your rough skin with that awful acidic cactus soap. It felt like it seeped into every crevice of your body setting it on fire, not to mention the foul smell it gave off. But by now, everyone was used to it and seemed indifferent, except me. Still, as I let the cool water run over my body I felt extremely refreshed and anew. After shimmying dry with a rag of a towel, I slipped on some clean clothes that made me feel even better. I made my way to the dining hall which was probably empty at this early hour, but I figured I might find something to eat.

"Hey," Wanda said, from the table she was sitting at, picking at some lumpy food. I went over to sit next to her and smirked.

"What has you up at such an hour?" I asked.

"Ian's snoring woke me up." she said with a chuckle. "And since you're an early riser, I am too now. I guess you kind of rubbed off on me." Although there was still tension because of those times when I would accidentally look at Ian too long or Wanda would brush Jared's arm instinctively, the ease of having Wanda and I in two different bodies had uplifted some of the bad blood between Jared and Ian, who had grown to become quite close since all that had happened.

"Early bird gets the worm." I said sarcastically, then took a fork and began picking at her food, getting the notion that she wouldn't be eating anymore. It was edible, but it wasn't great; a bit hard to swallow. "You still on laundry duty permanently?" I asked, nodding towards her hands, which I saw were still rubbed and raw from using the awful soap. We gathered good soap on raids but it wasn't a priority and it took up room in the van- so we saved it for special occasions.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Ian won't let me pick up a shovel, carry anything heavier than my head, or go on raids without him. I feel like a child." she huffed. It was so funny to see her in the body of a young girl, only recently turning 17, as she let me in on her little secret. It suited her to be a teenager.

"You are a child." I said with a laugh, raising my eyebrows at her.

"I am your senior by centuries! I can't even begin to imagine how he'd react if I told him that I want to find the soul who was with the other survivors," she said, frowning and putting her head in her hands. My eyes widened at that news. It was enough of a risk going out on raids, but leaving the caves for some sort of recreational play date? I could understand Ian being infuriated with that. I loved Wanda and supported her, but I couldn't lose her that easily after all we'd been through.

"I think you should stick to laundry work." I said curtly. "And as much as I support you, I would be on Ian's side in that scenario. It's just not safe. You've only been in your body for a few months, too. The rains have only recently stopped. There are just too many factors against you. Plus, how do we know they weren't found by seekers? It could be a trap waiting to happen." Boy, when I got started you really couldn't shut me up.

"Jared would understand. He knew what it was like to think he was alone as a survivor. I finally found another soul who 'went native' and I only met him briefly. I want to know more, I want to know everything." she said, waving her hands around for emphasis.

"_Jared_ barely lets me get out of bed in the morning." I snorted. She scowled. "Okay, okay, I get it. But we can't let you do that. I swear Wanda, every time you get a chance to almost get killed, you _leap_ at it!" I groaned, rolling my eyes. As Wanda's host was younger, her reasoning seemed worse, and she also had that adorable giggle that escaped past her lips every so often for no reason.

"There's just…there's so much out there that we don't know about. Don't _you_ want to learn too?" Wanda said, staring at me with those intense eyes that were constantly lit up. I thought about this for a minute as she sat quietly, waiting for my answer.

"Yes. I do. Okay. We'll talk more about this. We know it won't happen any time soon." I said, finishing off the last of Wanda's breakfast and getting up to rinse our plates off.

* * *

By the time I got back to my room, Jared was still soundly asleep in bed. I rolled my eyes. I swear; he would never wake up if nobody made him. I gently got on the bed and lightly kissed him near his shoulder. I could feel his body tense then relax, making me grin.

"I know you're up." I said in a sing-song voice.

"No, I'm not." he said huskily, rolling over with a groan. I chuckled and sat astride so I was on top of him.

"I've already been up for two hours. We have tons of chores. You need to wake up!" I said while leaning down and gently resting on his chest. I loved rising up and down with the steadiness of his breathing. After a minute, Jared let out a sigh and brought my face up to his, bringing my mouth to his. It was amazing how he could still make me weak in the knees after all this time, he slowly trailed his kisses from my mouth down my jaw and then my neck, focusing on my collarbone. Everywhere he kissed felt like it was on fire, just ignited by his simple touch. _God_, he made me feel like such a lovesick moron sometimes. Reluctantly, I pulled away from him. He frowned.

"Up!" I yelled, getting off of him and picking his clothes up to throw at him.

"Since when are you so bossy?" he said, catching his shirt and putting it on with that priceless grin of his.

"Since when did I need a _reason_?" I said raising an eyebrow at him.

* * *

By the time we got to the wheat field and began digging to start a new harvest, all I could think about was what Wanda had said. She was right- I wanted to know who the other survivors were, where they were, what they lived in, how they survived. I wanted to know everything about them, because any other human was practically family now. As I was deep in thought we were called for a water break, and I joined Jared at the canteen.

"What's got you so quiet today?" he asked with a spark of curiosity in his deep brown eyes.

I shrugged. "I'll tell you when we get back to work." He still gave me an odd look. Jared could read me like an open book, unlike anyone else. I got a glance of Kyle helping to show Sunny how to properly do the job she was assigned and I couldn't help but smile. I still hated Kyle's guts for attempted murder but it was nice to see humans and souls coexisting, even _loving_ each other.

Once Jared and I were back at work, side by side, I decided to start talking. Maybe if he was doing something he wouldn't overreact so much. I sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind my ears. Finally it was getting super long again; I missed the protective feel my hair had- anything shoulder length or shorter made me feel vulnerable and naked.

"We want to go to the other survivors. We want to learn more." I let out in a rushed breath. Jared continued digging as if I hadn't said anything, but I could tell he was trying to think out his response thoroughly by his iron grip on his shovel. Finally, he stopped and looked up at me.

"We being… you and Wanda." he said, his mouth in a hard line. I knew I had to approach this carefully. I nodded slowly. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and I began to brace myself for a typical angry Jared response. "What do you want to know more about?" he asked, and I could tell it was taking all of his strength to remain calm and collected.

"I-I think we have a chance." I said in a low voice. He gave me a quizzical look. "I think the human race has a chance."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all so much for your reviews, follows, and favorites! I saw the movie last night and was very happy with how it was done, but wasn't thrilled with the casting of Pet. I won't spoil it for those who haven't seen yet though. Please continue with the reviews, they really help me shape the story. Feel free to give me ideas or tell me if you think something is iffy! It helps me so much!_

**_LeftHandedPeopleRule: _**_Thank you! I definitely felt hints at the end because of the other groups they meet. I cannot wait for a sequel! Just writing this to tie me over. :)_

**_The Host - Team Howe: _**_Haha, there will be butt kicking to come! But at what cost!_

_**J. Lee E: **__Thank you so much! Your review means a lot to me!_

**_ :_**_ Thank you! Here's an update!_

**_CommChatter: _**_Thanks! I hope you like how the story turns out. Let me know some things you would like to see happen._

* * *

**Chapter Two – Wanderer:**

All I could feel was the sharp sting of the stupid cactus soap rubbing my hands and wrists raw. There was nothing I hated more than laundry duty, but this host was a porcelain doll compared to Melanie's body. Every little thing I did simply required ten times more effort than when I had been in Mel's body. I was shook from my disgruntled thought by an overly conspicuous Ian showing up and dragging me from my duties to go eat lunch. He brought the hand he was dragging me by up to his lips and kissed my knuckles softly, looking up at me with those awfully endearing sapphire eyes of his.

"What's wrong?" he asked, too innocently, with his eyes showing traces of concern. I sighed, annoyed that he could make me so weak with just a simple look and two words.

"Nothing," I lied. He stopped me in the middle of the tunnel and narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm just tired, is all."

"Wanda," Ian said, his voice almost a growl. It was like I couldn't keep him out of my head, no matter how hard I tried to keep a straight face and appear indifferent. He shook his head at me. "We're not leaving until you tell me what's up." Okay, now was my chance to make a very convincing lie.

"I'm tired of laundry duty!" I exclaimed, though my tiny voice barely above a whisper, and raised my raw hands up to show him. There. That will convince him. Then it felt like someone punched me in the gut when I saw his face sink with sadness; I didn't mean to hurt him. I just wasn't ready to tell him what I really wanted to do. He began to take my hands in his and inspect them, but I pulled them away gently. "Ian, it's fine. I just- I want to do something useful."

"You do. We would probably all be dead without you, Wanda." he said solemnly, with that glint of sorrow in his eyes. It took all I had not to let tears spring to my eyes at how much he touched me. Stupid weak host body. It seemed my body felt the need to tear up at the oddest moments, and rarely was I ever able to control the flood of tears. To think I could ever be so unconditionally loved-by a human nonetheless.

"I just want to be able to do the things everyone else does. I want to work in the fields with you and Melanie and Jared." I said more quietly, attempting to not choke up, leaning into his inviting, warm, firm chest. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around me with that vice-like grip that made me feel like I was the luckiest soul in the universe.

"Okay. I'm sorry. We'll start you out tomorrow. Just- take it easy. Don't test your body's boundaries." he warned, stroking my pale golden hair that had a beautiful wave to it. I hated how I felt more like his little sister, rather than the woman he loved, in my new host, but any touch with Ian was valued. I couldn't really complain, could I? _It's a working body, be respectful and thankful that you are still here with Ian at all_, I told myself. I also loathed when I got too negative and unkind- that wasn't the way of the souls.

"I'll be fine. I promise." I said, looking up with a quick shy smile. It felt as if my insides were melting when he returned the smile and kissed the top of my head gently. Only Ian could make me feel this way.

* * *

At dinner time I sat peacefully around a table with Jamie, Jared, Mel, Ian, and Jeb. The love I felt for all of these humans was indescribable- they were my family. We were laughing as Jared was telling a tale of Jamie's first time eating Cheetos since the souls took over, saying how the young boy had almost passed out in ecstasy of processed cheese. Jamie's huge grin was infectious; it was like he could light up a whole room with the simple lift of the corners of his mouth. Cheetos were something that brought all of them together- I wish I shared the fond memories, but I was still happy for them. Only humans could bond over something as insignificant as a junk food after their world was taken over. But Cheetos _were_ delicious.

"What's with you, Wanda? You seem too quiet." Jamie said all of a sudden. I blinked up in a stupor and saw Jared and Melanie look at each other oddly.

"I'm just tired," I said with an innocent smile- this host makes it too easy. "Mel and I were up early this morning; early to rise, early to fall."

Jamie chuckled. "Mel looks wide awake to me." We all looked to see Jared and Melanie being overly secretive and _couple-y_. _Why is this host's vocabulary so dumb_? I thought. Jeb rolled his eyes while shaking his head and got up from the table to go help with dishes. I didn't even have to look to feel Ian rolling his eyes too, which for some unexplainable reason made me giggle. This body is so weird. Ian grinned down at me.

"What's so funny?" he asked with that playful voice of his.

"You," I said, leaning up and pecking him on the lips. Now it was Jamie's turn to roll his eyes and leave with a sigh. Ian shook his head at me and began to get up, offering his hand to me.

"Come on, you're so tired you're starting to go into hysterics." he said with a low chuckle. Reluctantly, I took his hand, getting up and giving Melanie a look that said _we'll talk tomorrow_. Halfway to our room my feet began to drag and Ian simply scooped me up on his back, and without protest I simply locked my arms around his neck while letting my head fall on his shoulder.

Before I knew it I was in our bed under the covers and Ian was changing before getting in next to me. I snuggled up close to him, burying myself in his side as he enveloped me in his arms. And in my euphoric state of sleepiness, I simply mumbled.

"I love you, Ian."

He only responded by kissing me on the forehead, and bringing me even closer to him, if that was possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Melanie:**

In bed with Jared after dinner, I felt at peace. Jared supported me. Jared didn't think I was crazy. He believed we had a chance. The _humans_. We would fight! This is who I was- Melanie Stryder, a fighter. A _survivor_. Didn't the two go hand in hand? I couldn't help but frown at the thought of how Wanda would feel about this. The exact reason the souls decided to take over our world; humans were too angry and violent. But this was for a good reason. We don't want to be violent. We just want our planet back.

"What are you thinking about?" Jared asks, and I am pulled from my thoughts. Those deep burnt sienna eyes are ablaze, watching me intently and lovingly. I could look at them for the rest of my life if I was given the option.

"Nothing. Just tired." I lied. His eyes fill with concern, being Jared, he is able to tell when I am holding something back. Instead of urging me for more, he sighs contentedly and kisses my forehead lightly, before brushing his lips over mine for a second.

"Let's go to sleep." And I do, without protest. I'd do anything for Jared.

* * *

I awoke the next morning with Jared's arms wrapped around me, which would usually be suffocating and uncomfortable if it weren't so damn endearing. I savored being enveloped in his big strong arms before gently nudging him in the ribs.

"Hey. C'mon. Time to get up." I whispered, nudging him harder as he ignored me.

"Too early." he mumbled, but I only moaned at his laziness.

"Come eat with me." I said, bouncing up and down on the bed like the immature young adult I am.

"No." he groaned, turning away from me.

"I'll make it worth your while." I said with a smirk, leaning down and trailing kisses from his collarbone to his jawline before resting my chin on his sternum. He looked down at me and raised his eyebrows before sighing and sitting up. I smiled because I had gotten my way with him, as always. "Let's go for a walk before we eat." He nodded his head, pulling a shirt on and following me out the door.

As we were walking through the tunnels out to the open world I slipped my hand in Jared's and laced our fingers together, which got a subtle smirk from him. Once we were finally out with the fresh air I felt at ease. Living in caves became quite uncomfortable, enough to give anyone claustrophobia. I also never wanted to visit that crawl space Jared had made me live in again. We hiked in silence off to a little cliff that outlooked the desert, about a mile away from the entrance to the caves. That was the thing with Jared and I; we didn't need to even exchange words to convey how we felt. He pulled my onto his lap as he sat down and idly began toying with the ends of my hair.

"So what did you drag me out of bed to talk about at this hour?" he asked quietly. It was beautiful out, the sun just beginning to rise.

I smirked. "We couldn't just come out here for no reason?"

He frowned at me. "Melanie." I stopped because Jared rarely if ever uses my full name.

"Okay, fine. What we were talking about... Who would support us? You know Ian wouldn't. What about Wanda? She would see it as murdering her people. But if you think about it- what had they done to us?"

Jared looked off into the distance, his face full of concentration. "Are you having second thoughts?" he asked quietly. I simply nodded my head. "Mel... I-I know this won't be pretty. I know we'll lose a lot. But this needs to happen. You know the human race will just die out if we don't do anything. I want our world back, I want to have that world with you, I want to get married and get a house and have kids and live my life with you safely without always trying to make ends meet." His words touched me, it was unlike Jared to really voice how he really felt like that. I touched his face lightly with my hand.

"Hey. We can still have all that." I said, kissing him lightly on the corner of his mouth. "It's just... It's just not practical now that I've thought it out. I could never lose you again."

"I said I'll always find you. No matter what." he said, tightening his embrace around me. I was reminded of the past and his voice rang in my head, "I will always find you, no matter what. I'm excellent at hide and seek."

"You can't find me if you're dead." I said bitterly, remembering the world we lived in. Jared was always risking his damn life. Running on raids, pissing off others, being the first to step forward in a troublesome situation. He tilted my chin up with his index finger and thumb.

"I'm not dying after all we've been through. When are you going to get that through your head? I've lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again." I looked down, avoiding his eyes that were burning of sienna and mixed flecks of gold.

"You can't make promises like that when the human race is going extinct." I retorted, before he silenced me by pulling me into a deep kiss full of passion and lust.

* * *

"Did you talk to Ian?" I asked Wanda in the dark caves with the pools while we were doing laundry alone.

"No. I'm afraid he might lock me away in a padded room if I mention it." Wanda said with a smirk.

I laughed. "Now there is a sense of humor in there! I knew it!" Wanda pushed me away playfully.

"What about Jared?" she asked.

I hesitated. Maybe now was as good a time as any to tell Wanda. "Yeah, I did talk to him," I started then paused. "Wanda?"

"Mhmm?"

"I think we should try to make peace on this world." I said.

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked.

"Us humans should be able to live on our planet without fear. Why can't we just co-exist in harmony?"

She stayed silent for a long time, focusing very hard on the laundry she was scrubbing to nothing. "How do you think I should feel about this?"

I was dumbfounded. "I-I don't know. That's why I'm telling you. I won't do anything you don't want me to..."

"You expect me to be able to slaughter my own people? I've already given far too much away. We souls... we don't want any trouble like this. This is the exact reason we took over your planet!" Wanda said with a huff, dropping her laundry and storming out.

* * *

**A/N:** So here's chapter three! In case you haven't caught on yet, each chapter will bounce from point of view of Melanie and Wanda. I am finding it very difficult to write Wanda, as you know... she's not human! Hats off to Stephanie for writing in her perspective for like 600+ pages! I personally like Melanie more, but it just wouldn't be true to the Host if I wrote only in her perspective. I also hate writing in first person generally, but it's also necessary if I am being true to the book's style of writing. I feel like too often first person turns into cheesiness where the author creates a character like themselves. I hope I'm not doing that at all. Please leave a review! They help me out so much! I love hearing your opinion- good or bad. Also, if you have any ideas on what you would like to see happen in this story, shoot me a PM! I love to hear from all of you! And if I get lazy on updating, also bug me through PM or reviews. :) Right now, I am trying to update once I finish another chapter. (i.e., I'm posting this one because I finished chapter four.) Thank you all so much again!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry it's been so long! And without notice too! Gahhhh, I suck, I know! I was on vacation with my horse and didn't have any time to write. Hopefully I'll be back in full swing soon. Thank you all so much for your favorites, follows, and kind reviews, and welcome to the new readers! Hope you enjoy this chapter, as always, next one will be Melanie's POV again.

**elli nino**: Thanks! It's so hard to write Wanda!

**GingerificFabulousTime:** Thank you! This means a lot to me!

**jaredhowe'sgirl:** Haha I like your picture... ;) And I felt like Emily was very dry and looked creepy almost, not at all how I pictured Pet. Also, here's an O'Wanda moment for ya!

**iheartmusic13:** I agree! Immediately after finishing I looked for fanfics! Couldn't find many good ones, so I decided what the heck I'll write my own.

**cha(guest):** Thank you for the compliment! I've heard of wattpad, read a story on there once. I'm just a fan of because I don't have a real computer of my own, so I spend sooo much time reading everything from my phone and is very mobile-friendly. If this story becomes more popular I will consider posting it on wattpad, so please share it around!

* * *

**Chapter Four - Wanderer:**

I couldn't believe my own host's ears. Melanie wanted to kill the souls and take back the planet. Hadn't I already given them enough? They have all they need- the ability to bring their loved ones back to them. Couldn't they just let it be? _What did you expect them to do? Just give up on their planet?_ No, I couldn't think like that. It is wrong, what they want. I was reminded of the day when I walked in and saw all the baby souls lying on Doc's table, I don't think I've ever felt more betrayed.

I ran through the caves and found comfort in the oddest of places. Slipping into the tiny crawl space that was once my prison cell, I wrapped my arms around my legs and began to silently weep. Perhaps the seeker had been right- they weren't our kind, these humans were harsh, violent, and had no problem with getting their hands dirty in the process of obtaining what they want. Then I thought of Ian which only made me weep more. It was selfish of us souls to go about things like this. We needed hosts, but these ones were someone's mother, father, sister, brother, child, wife, or husband. They were loved and their absence would be mourned. No emotions of hosts had ever felt this _strong_. Whether I would admit it or not, it was a form of murder. I thought of how Ian had his parents taken away, maybe he even had a girlfriend who was taken away too. Who knew? He didn't like to talk about his past much at all.

Then, as if he had heard my thoughts about him, Ian appeared. When he saw I was crying he quickened his pace and pulled me out, seemingly inspecting every inch of my body, making sure I wasn't hurt, before finally deciding it wasn't an external hurt.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worry traced in the sapphire rings of his eyes. I decided it wouldn't be smart to tell Ian of what Melanie and I had been thinking. What _Melanie_ was thinking. I shook my head and sobered up quickly from my tears.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"Wanda," he urged, using his slim and careful fingers to delicately wipe the tears away from under my eyes. I hesitated, staring off into a random cave wall, trying to form coherent words.

"Melanie wants to fight the souls. She wants to form a human rebellion." I said, staring into Ian's eyes, watching him process this information. With one look I knew he could see the fear and desperation swimming in my own eyes through the form of tears. I resent how easily this host cries I thought silently. Ian stared off into the distance while absorbing what I had said, I could practically see the gears in his head turning. He looked down at me, taking my face in his hands, and brushed a loose strand of hair back.

"Whatever you want to do, just know that I support you." he said with complete sincerity.

"Stop being so selfless! You have right to be angry! Not only did we take your loved ones away, but we use their bodies as puppets! We're awful, we're hypocrites, we think we are so kind and sophisticated... no. We are just lying to ourselves."

"Wanda, stop. You don't really believe all that." he murmured, trying to soothe me. "What the souls said was true. It is a wonder how we managed to survive this long. You don't even know our whole history... mankind has been fighting since the very beginning. You have been lucky with the humans you've met, and that's saying alot since you know Kyle." Ian said with a grin and I couldn't help but giggle. No matter what was wrong, it was like Ian had some special ability over me that could make me feel incredibly happy and special. I guess that's just love.

"I just... I know why they want this. It is justified. I feel empathy. I want to help. But these are my people... I can't help but feel as if I'm betraying them." I started, fending off the strange swirl of emotions in my body.

"Hey. You're not the only one. Remember the other soul you met?" he said, gently nudging me. _Burns Living Flowers_, I remembered. What would he do in my situation? Had he also showed the humans how to extract a soul?

"Burns Living Flowers. I wonder what he would do." I whispered aloud, staring into the distance and biting my lip.

"Wanda, I can't lose you. If you aren't okay with this we can leave. We can do anything you want. You're all I need in my life. You are the sole reason for my existence."

I couldn't help but smile at his play on words, which was returned by him. Then he leaned down and kissed me, in a completely non-platonic way, full of meaning and promise. _Oh, Ian, what did I ever do to deserve you?_

* * *

At some point we had to go back and even though it felt like after hours of Ian holding me, I knew it had just been about twenty minutes. I sniffled to suck in the congestion I got from my tears and noticed how the sleeve of Ian's shirt was soaked with my tears. I gave a small apologetic smile.

"Sorry."

Ian shook his head with a smirk of his own and kissed the top of my head as we walked back to the main cave. I was overly aware of his strong slender fingers enlaced with my tiny nimble ones. I saw Melanie and Jared arguing in the corner, while Jared was adjusting the mirrors in the cave. They were fighting in a hushed whisper, even though they were the only ones in the large area, so I assumed I knew exactly what they were talking about. They stopped and stared once they noticed us. Melanie ran straight up to me.

"Wanda, I'm sorry. I was an idiot. It was stupid of me-" she started before I cut her off.

"It's okay," I said. "I-I think I know how I feel about it." How was I supposed to voice how I felt? Melanie and Jared weren't exactly the most understanding people... and then I felt Ian's hand squeeze mine and I was reassured once again.

"You've got to understand, how would you guys feel if she asked you to help take over the planet and take the lives of innocent _humans_?" Ian asked, adding some perspective to the atmosphere.

"They're _not_ innocent, O'Shea! Every single one of them is using a human body for its own purposes. How is that innocence?" Jared growled.

"They don't mean any harm. They truly believe our planet is better off this way." he retorted, releasing my hand and balling his into fists. I saw Melanie step forward in front of Jared, attempting to cool him off, so I grabbed Ian's arm and encouraged him to come back towards me.

"Cool it, guys. We get it. I understand, and I'm sorry, Wanda. We will not speak a single word of this again if you don't want us to." Mel said, being the mature voice of reason even with her unbridled passion for her opinions.

"No. I-I support you guys... I just... There shouldn't have to be bloodshed." I choked out, feeling my chest hurt at the thought being responsible for any more soul or human deaths. Everyone seemed to consider this for a while.

"Maybe there is some reason that can be seen... Maybe you can talk to them Wanda. Get some souls on our side." Ian offered, ever the optimist. I looked down at my feet, trying to weigh the option in my head.

"Maybe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - Melanie:**

Every day during chores I seemed to get a lot more done. Maybe it was because I couldn't stop my streaming thoughts of rebellion. I tended to think that maybe this was why I was _here_, on earth. This was why I survived and met Wanda and got my body back. This was my reason for existence. _To help the human race_.

A constant worry in my mind was Jamie. Every day he was growing into more of a teenager than a small boy, craving independence with that aging. But how could I involve him in this? I had promised to care for him with every breath I took, the only other comfort I had was knowing that Jared would do the same. But what would happen if Jared and I died? Along with Wanda, Ian, and Jeb? Who would care for him then? I don't even think he could handle losing a single person, not after Wes and Walt.

Which was a whole other thing to worry about. We had already lost so many on random occurrences. How many more would we lose _asking_ for the violence and attention? My stupid arrogant brain was bringing war-front to my whole family. Everyone I loved would be in danger. _Shut up, Melanie!_ Times like these I really missed having Wanda in my head. Just then my thoughts were interrupted and I was startled.

"Hey Mel, Jared wants you to meet him in the game room." Jamie said, offering to grab my tool and take over the work.

"Hey kiddo," I said with a grin at how fast he was growing. Soon he'd be almost as tall as I was, and I was sure he'd keep growing on after that. "It's fine, you don't have to do the work."

"Jared said he'll give me his share of Cheetos if I do this." Jamie explained with a shrug. I laughed, knowing exactly what Jared had in mind, and pulled Jamie into a hug from behind, ruffling his hair and quickly kissing the top of his head before throwing my stuff on the ground and making my way towards the game room.

As soon as I stepped into the dark cave I was grabbed my a familiar set of strong arms, pulling me against that same hard core I knew so well while cupping a hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles. Jared released my mouth from his hand just long enough to capture it again with his own, eagerly exploring the softness. With every other kiss I let myself melt into his touch and let my body go back to it's natural instincts. Everything about touching Jared feels like home and I welcome it eagerly. _Mine_. I felt his hard stomach muscles. _Mine_. Tasted his hungry eager kisses. _Mine_. I slowly began to unbutton his shirt and pull it off. All _mine_.

* * *

As Jared and I hurried to get our clothes back on I couldn't help but feel a longing pain in my chest. Why did I need to question things? Why couldn't I be happy with all that I have? We had a safe place here, with a way to get food and other necessary supplies. I had Jared, and didn't I always tell myself that was all I ever needed? Besides Jamie, of course. Oh Jamie, what would he think of this plan? My thought train was interrupted when Jared took my right hand in his and brought it up to his lips where he softly kissed it. I gave him a weak smile and squeezed his hand in return.

By the time we reached the dining hall, everyone had already started lunch. We grabbed bowls and found a spot next to Uncle Jeb, as Wanda and Ian were nowhere to be found.

"Where's Wanda and Ian?" Jared asked, reading my mind. Uncle Jeb just shrugged. Jared looked to me and I gave him a look that said _NO_. Completely ignoring me, he went on. "Jeb, we have a plan."

Uncle Jeb raised his eyebrows at this. "A _plan_?" he asked.

Just before Jared could speak again, I cut in. "Yes! Wanda wants to be off laundry duty. She insists that she can do more. So, uh, we want to redivide the task schedule so one of us can always be watching her!" I blubbered out. Uncle Jeb of course didn't believe this one bit and gave us both a look that said _you're going to spill this later_ then simply nodded.

"That can be done," he said easily.

"Great." I smiled. "So Jamie's birthday is coming up, I was thinking we should throw him a surprise birthday party." Jared gave me a narrowed look but quite honestly I didn't care. I needed to talk with Wanda before we took any further steps.

"That can probably be arranged. I'm sure Wanda'd be glad to get some party supplies with ya. You all can leave tomorrow morning." he said, before finishing his food and getting up to leave without another word.

Jared stared at me with a pissed off expression. "We can't tell him yet," I explained. "We should do it with them. Let me talk to Wanda some more. I want to make sure she is okay with this."

His jaw tensed but he nodded in acceptance. Just then I saw Wanda walk in with Ian in tow, surprise surprise. I flagged her over and she seemed to look in brighter spirits than she had been the past week.

"Wanna go for a walk with me?" I asked. I noticed her look to Ian for a second, who was talking to Jared.

"Sure," she agreed. We moved through the tunnel system and neither of us spoke until we were sure it was only us.

"Listen, I really am sorry. I don't even know if we should try to do this. It's a ridiculous idea, there are so few of us and the souls are so technologically advanced. It can only end with us _dead_." I said, sighing and running a hand through my hair.

"Hey, you can't think like that." Wanda said, her voice soft as velvet. "I believe in this cause too. There isn't a reason why us souls can't at least coexist with the humans. Some should understand... Some with hosts that were extraordinary like _you_. All of your feelings; compassion, love, lust, anger, they were all so _intense_. Unlike anything I have ever experienced. They will need to see what we have been doing. Ruining lives and ties that run so far into history... We will try, Melanie. I promise you that."

"What about Jamie?" I struggled to say. I saw her face fall and instantly felt bad. Sometimes I wondered if Wanda felt all of our emotions a little _too_ much. She didn't take much with a grain of salt.

She finally mustered up a reply. "This is _for_ Jamie. Shouldn't he get to live some of the life you did? Without the constant fear of being discovered and taken over?" She had a point. Listen to her Melanie.

"You're right..." I agreed. "We'll start planning tomorrow. We're going to go get stuff to throw Jamie a surprise birthday party." I told her with a smirk, knowing how happy this would make her. "You ready for a raid?"

* * *

The next morning we were all up before the sun rose, gathering supplies needed and getting into our more "normal" clothes. If I was being honest, Jared did look pretty good in his button-down shirt and khaki pants. I helped him do up the top buttons before kissing him chastely then headed out to meet Ian and Wanda at the van. By the time we got there they had already loaded up the large car and were waiting for us to get a move on. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at how they were _always_ on schedule.

"Fun night, O'Shea?" Jared teased about Ian's messy hair.

"Better than yours," Ian retorted and I swore I saw Wanda's cheeks turn bright pink.

"If you two are done on deciding who has a _bigger ego_, then we should probably get on our way." I growled, already grumpy in the twilight hour.

Ian rolled his eyes and opened the back door for Wanda, climbing in after her. Jared saw this and opened the front door for me, bowing to mock his best friend's chivalry. I shoved him away and saw him laugh it off before coming around to the driver's side and starting the engine. All of us except for Wanda put on our sunglasses and the van pulled out into the vast expanse of the desert. In a way, it was sort of beautiful. Our peaceful serenity we found in this distant place. Even if anyone thought to look here, they wouldn't want to, and it was near impossible to locate the caves we lived in.

Jared, being the immature adult he was, picked up speed and floored it, looking over and grinning mischievously at me. All I could do was roll my eyes. To think, I'm spending the rest of my life with this guy. _Wouldn't have it any other way_. Wanda's discomfort was almost tangible and Ian's annoyance was conspicuous.

The car ride was about two hours long, as we had to be careful where we went and how often. If someone were to try and seek us out, they would find out that our soul identities were fake and we didn't technically _exist_.

"So, we might as well talk about this brilliant plan of yours, Mel." Ian suggested, with Wanda leaning on his shoulder looking drowsy from our early wake up call. Jared shot him a look in the rear-view mirror.

I gave a dry laugh. "Wanda is the first move. We want this to be peaceful, right? Souls listen to each other and are respectful. If Wanda can get some other souls to see to our cause, that will give us a great advantage."

"Souls aren't violent creatures either, too." she added. "If they see reason, especially a soul with great influence, we might even avoid losing any more lives."

Jared's eyes peeked over the rims of his sunglasses. "What about Seekers? How is Wanda supposed to do this without getting caught and sent to another planet?"

I nodded slowly. I had thought about this. "I was thinking that Wanda will have to spend some time back out in the world. Get to know some other souls, learn which ones might be able to be trusted. She won't start any huge public displays. No, she'll need to start small and grow bigger."

Wanda looked shell-shocked and I felt awful. She wanted to help though, and this was a way I thought seemed fit. _No one else is coming up with any brilliant ideas_.

"Y-you want me to _live_ out here?" she stammered out.

"We'll find a way to keep contact. You'll be close, see you often and help you. You don't have to do this.

"No, this is crazy, Wanda's _not_ doing this. She could get taken in a second and we'd all be dead." Ian said. Wanda stayed silent, staring at a spot on the floor of the car idly.

"It's Wanda's decision." I growled. God, talk about _over-protective_. I gave Jared a look, knowing he was trying to stay out of it and avoid angering Ian further.

"_I'll do it._"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry it's been so long! I've been really busy with school and stuff. Stick with me! Hope you guys liked this chapter! I will ship Jelanie till the end of time itself. :') No smut though, sorry if that disappoints anyone. Not my style... I shall quote John Green... "If you liked Fifty Shades of Grey, there's tons more free on the internet!" Hahahaha. Anyways, give a review please! I love to hear from you guys. I'm also gonna stop replying to them via updates because it gets long and annoying. I'll PM you probably. Leave any comments, ideas, suggestions, or critique!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - Wanderer**

As I strolled along the aisle ways of the store with Ian next to me, my head was racing of thoughts. _What have I gotten into?_ This plan was so ridiculous! I was surely going to end up dead sooner or later.

Ian was seething. You could practically see steam coming out of his ears. I felt sad that I could make him feel this way; I didn't want to upset anyone, I only wanted to help. This would be a good thing, though. This would be history in the making. Perhaps the humans would write about us in their textbooks. I smiled at that thought privately; I had always been fascinated by history, but I'd never been a_ part_ of it.

After we had gathered what we needed, we met Melanie and Jared back out at the car. We got in and started the long, quiet drive back home. Home. I was no longer Wanderer. I had a home and a family. I would fight to protect that. Ian was idly squeezing my hand, I'm not sure if he was aware of just how hard he was holding it. I took my hand out of his and rested it on his knee before leaning into him. Ever since I've been in this body I feel more like his little sister than his lover which frustrated me to no end. I didn't feel the same hunger and want that I did in Melanie's body, but there was a small trickle of beginning to that. I figured this body was younger, probably not fully developed yet. But I wanted to want Ian in that way. I wanted to please him.

"So when do I move out here?" I ask.

Melanie seemed shocked and turned back to face me. Her and Jared looked at each other for a quick moment. "Um, whenever you're ready." she replies hesitantly. I can feel Ian squirm in his seat beside me.

"I'll leave tomorrow." I say, trying to glance at Ian but all he does is stare out the window.

"We'll help you get your things ready tonight," Jared says, glancing at me through the rear-view mirror and giving me a reassuring look. I try to give one back, but how can I when I am so unsure myself? It didn't matter though, I was going to do this. I was going to do this for the humans.

* * *

I heard faint noises and closing car doors, but I was being lifted into the caves by strong, familiar arms. I clasped on tight to Ian's neck, although I was barely awake. I knew I had a long day ahead of me tomorrow. My ear was against his chest and I could hear his steady beating heart, the one I loved so dearly. When he deposited me onto a bed, I knew it was ours and immediately grabbed his hand before he could walk away, pulling him into bed with me. He sighed and laid down across from me, just staring at me.

"Please don't be mad at me." I whisper. He looks pained and conflicted.

"I'm not." he answers gruffly.

"I want to do this."

"I don't want you to."

"I'm helping the humans. I'm helping you." I plead.

"_I don't want you to_." he repeats, his sapphire eyes ablaze in the pale moonlight.

"I know you'd give your life for mine, but this is just something I have to do. I want you to understand that." I say, trying to keep the tears away that are prickling at my eyes.

He doesn't respond. He just wipes a tear that escaped and kisses me softly and slowly, taking his time and being delicate with me. I run my hands down his chest to his hard abdomen and relish in the feel of his body against mine. When I start to quicken our kiss he stops me slowly and pulls away, shaking his head, then brushing a piece of hair behind my ear. "Not tonight." he says, and I feel a stabbing pain in my chest. He didn't want me like that. What if I ended up dead by tomorrow? It was never _tonight_.

* * *

The next morning when I awoke, Ian was nowhere to be found. My heart sunk a little when I came to the realization. He had never been like this before, besides when he had tried to kill me. I'd never seen this side of Ian, so harsh, so secluded. I slowly got up and changed into a pair of fresh clothes, before shoving some of the "soul" clothes into a bag for my little vacation.

At the dining hall, I was greeted by none other than Jamie. I smiled at him, feeling bad that I would be leaving him shortly.

"Melanie told me. I'm not going to try to stop you." he said solemnly.

"Thank you." I said, rubbing him on the shoulder and giving him an apologetic smile.

"Please be careful, Wanda... just... come home soon."

"I will, Jamie. Don't worry."

And then Jared came to sit with us, Melanie in tow.

"How are you feeling?" Melanie asked. I nodded slowly.

"Fine."

"Jeb needs Mel's help today so I'll just drive you out." Jared said with a warm smile. He _did_ have a beautiful smile.

"Okay." I agreed. "Has anyone seen Ian?"

Everyone looked down at their plates. Melanie gave me a pitying look. For some reason it all made me angry._ I am not a child! I can handle the truth!_

"Uh, I think he might have just wanted to get away for a bit." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

After breakfast I helped Jared to pack up the car and Jeb, Melanie, and Jamie stood at the cave entrance to say goodbye. I couldn't help but shed a few tears, but then I reminded myself that this was for them. I hugged Jamie and shook hands with Jeb, but caught sight of Melanie kissing Jared desperately and growling at him to be safe, earning a chuckle from him. It made my chest pang with jealousy, and I suddenly was all too aware of the one person absent from my parting crew.

_Where are you Ian? I'm sorry! Please say goodbye to me._

But the desperate pleas in my head were no use. The sun was rising up in the sky and we needed to get a move on, so we pushed out after saying our final farewells. The car was awfully silent, and I had to try my best to blink away the tears of disappointment. Jared looked over at me.

"You know, I'm sure he didn't know. He'll be back out here when we visit you. We'll come every week." he said, trying to comfort me. I tried to nod. "Look, there's something else I need to talk to you about."

"Is something wrong?" I asked, raising a brow.

"No, no. Nothing. Yet." he said with a small smirk. He looked over at me. "I'm going to ask Melanie to marry me."

* * *

**A/N: **Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger hahaha. I told you guys I ship Jelanie like super hard. ;) I'm giving this to you guys before I finish the next chapter just cause I'm excited and yeah I feel like I've lost a lot of followers since slacking on updates. Hope you enjoy! As always, please leave a review!


End file.
